Dancing with an Angel
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel to dance. One shot, cuteness. Warning: Majestic Moose eating in wild. (I don't own anything.)


**So this is my first Supernatural fanfiction I've ever written (but I am planning on writing more), so I'd really want to know what you think of it. It's just short and fluffy, but please read (: Have fun x**

 **x**

As soon as he heard the song on the radio, Dean slid off from the bed and hurried to the radio. A slightly disturbed Castiel looked up from the files he was reading, lifted one eyebrow and continued reading. Dean turned up the volume and started moving on the rhythm. He danced through the room, closed his eyes and got lost into the music.

'Sweet home Alabama,' he sang loudly, 'where the skies are so blue…' Castiel wasn't able to ignore the excessive dancing Dean any longer. He looked at him with both amusement and irritation for a bit and then tried to focus on his research again.

'You know,' Dean yelled above the radio, 'sometimes I would love to be Sammy- so I could flip my hair as a girl!' He moved his head as if he was flipping his hair to the back.

The angel's mouth twitched upwards, but he didn't respond nor looked up. Dean continued dancing across the room, singing along as well, as he had totally forgotten the files he had been reading on the bed.

'Humans are really interesting to observe once they are listening to music,' Castiel suddenly said loudly and Dean looked at him. He kept on dancing, but stayed at the spot he was. 'I mean, how they seem to automatically move their bodies or sing…'

'Don't tell me angels don't dance.' Dean said while pointing his finger at Cas.

'I don't think so,' Castiel just answered, 'I don't, anyway.' Dean rushed to the radio and lowered the volume.

'Well that's gonna change.' He was already busy rumbling through his CDs, looking for a good one.

'Oh, no Dean, I am not doing that.' Castiel said; he knew the man and he knew what was coming. But Dean didn't answer. He was too busy searching the right song.

'Ah!' he said triumphantly and he pushed it into the CD player. He stepped towards Cas and grabbed his arm.

'No Dean, I am not- Dean I can't-' Castiel sighed, 'I am not capable of doing those moves with my body.' He looked imploringly but Dean didn't give in and stared at Castiel with a stern look.

'Okay buddy, you've got the longer hair so you're the girl. And I gotta lead.' Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but got surprised when Dean grabbed his hand.

'Your hand should be on my shoulder,' he commanded, 'and your other hand is in mine, in line with my shoulder. Like that.' Cas looked at his hands with concern, but Dean was already positioning his own hand on the angel's hip.

'Dean, that's- slightly uncomforta-'

'Shut up.' Dean said. He started to explain how he should move his feet and that it was quite easy if he just followed Dean's moves. The song, American Pie, sung by Don McLean, sounded through the hotel room. They started dancing, at least they tried to. Dean led the angel who tried to keep pace, but sometimes failed and tripped over his own or Dean's feet.

'Oh, sorry, it wasn't- my intention to step on your feet.' Castiel said after he had stepped on Dean's foot.

'Fine, Cas, keep your hand on my shoulder! Come on man, you'll be a great dancer.' They both looked down at their feet. 'Yeah, just like that, move that body, don't be so stiff! Let yourself go! Move those hips, dude.'

'So I got you two some coffee and-' Sam's voice sounded as the door opened, '-what the hell is going on?'

'Shut your cakehole!' Dean greeted his brother. 'I'm teaching this angel to dance.' They heard Sam sigh as he walked to the table to put the groceries down.

'Dean, your hand is sweaty.' Castiel spoke, but he was again ignored. As the song continued Castiel learned where to stand so he didn't step on Dean's feet. The song slowly died away and they stopped right near the radio.

'That-' Castiel said and a smile appeared on his face, '-was more enjoyable than I had expected, and even though I wasn't great I… think I could do this again.'

'Dude, for sure.' Dean said and he plumped down on the bed. 'You're gonna be a star.'

'Sure,' Castiel said but the smile on his face didn't disappear as he sat down on his chair. He took the files from the table and ignored Sam, who looked at the two while eating his salad, and continued reading again.

 _Now do you believe in Rock and Roll?_

 _Can music save your mortal soul?_

 _And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

 **x**

 **So what did you think? I'm in for more spn fanfiction, so ideas are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
